guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farming
Farming is a term that means going out into any area and killing monsters for the purpose of gathering items, experience, gold, Faction, or promotion points. Often you will find parties (especially in the harder areas of the game) searching for people to go farming with them. Groups dedicated to farming will develop strategies and techniques that aim at optimizing the farming output. The strategies revolve around two seemingly contradicting principles: *Reducing the number of party members: The smaller the size of the party, the higher the chance for each member to get a quality item. It similarly means fewer people to split the gold with. *Expediting the death of enemies: The faster enemies die, the more enemies you can kill in a given time frame. Therefore, repeatedly dying or retreating is unfavorable for farming. As such, dedicated farming groups spend much time experimenting with builds in high-experience areas of the game to try and find an effective party structure that can clear out an area quickly and yet have less than full party size. A perfect farming scenario will be something like what used to happen in the Underworld. Players discovered that a specific build of monks (preferably aided by a necromancer or an elementalist to expedite things) can singlehandedly kill off most of the monsters in this very high-level area. The underworld is still very commonly farmed by groups of two: an invincimonk and a Spiteful Spirit necromancer. Arenanet has introduced Dying Nightmares to make farming the underworld more difficult. By design, ArenaNet will try to foil such strategies; but farming groups will keep coming up with new ones. Common farming targets in Tyria (Prophecies) include Mountain Trolls in a cave to the north of Droknar's Forge, Desert Griffons to the south of Augury Rock and Mahgo Hydras in the Ring of Fire Islands. Pre-searing, in the original campaign, is a popular place to farm for dye, as they are reported to drop more frequently there. In Cantha (Factions), Vermin in Xaquang Skyway and Shiro'ken in Unwaking Waters are probably the most popular targets. Others include Wardens and Kirin. Notes *It is important to remember that the loot found in an area is proportional to the expected level of the character's development in the PvE game. That is, farming in Old Ascalon will yield items suitable for characters of level 3 to 6, even if the party farming is all level 20, while farming in the Ring of Fire Islands will yield level 20 loot. *There is an in-game hint screen which states that repeatedly killing the same creature(s) in the same location would cause the value of the loot dropped to be reduced for a period of time. This is called the "anti-farm code". *Desert Griffon farming may not work any more because ArenaNet put more Desert Scarabs there so Warriors can't solo as easily. *In the Game update of 25th October 2006. The AI update decreased the efficiency of a number of established solo / duel farming builds. Also the update to Spirit Bond rendered the Spirit bonder family of builds, for the most part, unworkable. Category:Glossary